


Puns intended

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Wade Wilson x plus size reader, Wade Wilson x you, plus size reader, wade wilson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Puns intended

-Going grocery shopping with Wade was something you loved doing because of his shenanigans with the products. It always ended up with you laughing so hard and receive weird glares from the people around you who didn’t know that your boyfriend had tried to put a whole banana in his mouth and ended up almost choking on it

 

-This time, you and Wade dragged Cable along as he seemed to be miserable and lonely at his own apartment. “Let’s just get this over with” the cyborg mumbled while pushing the cart towards the vegetables, not knowing that you and Wade had planned something to try and make him laugh

 

-“Hey Cable!” you called out to him while taking a bag of romaine lettuce, he turned to you and raised an eyebrow “Romaine calm, would ya!” you giggled while tossing the lettuce in the cart. Wade burst out laughing while Cable just shook his head and turned around, muttering “This is going to be the end of me” before walking towards the fruit section

 

-“Such a part pooper” you pouted as you had failed to make the cyborg laugh. “Hold on, I got this” your boyfriend reassured you while following Cable, who was looking at what apples to by. Wade took one in his hand and held it out to the cyborg, “Cable” he dramatically spoke. “You’re the apple of my eye” and waited for Cable to react to the pun

 

-You were a giggling mess while holding your stomach, that pun was pretty lame but you still found yourself cracking up about it. “Not funny” Cable mumbled and rolled his eye, his patience hanging on a thread, but knowing what the two of you were doing and feeling grateful that you cared about him

 

-The three of you continued to through the aisles, picking up all the products you needed while adding funny puns to it. You had almost succeeded in making Cable laugh although he had tried to hide it by biting his lip

 

-“He is cracking up from the inside but doesn’t want us to know” you whispered in Wade’s ears when you almost had everything you needed. “I know, I swear that he chuckled when I asked him how he liked my melons while holding two watermelons against my chest” you chuckled and shook your head, regretting to have missed the amusing sight

 

-“We need to step up our game before we leave” you stated while looking at Cable who was holding a few beetroots in his hands. You and your boyfriend approached him just in time for him to turn towards you to and hold the vegetables in front of you two

 

-“One more pun and I am going to beet you two up” Cable mumbled with a proud smirk on his face when you and Wade burst out laughing. People gave you weird glances while walking past the three of you but no one cared as your mission had been accomplished

 

-“This was a good one” you giggled while giving Cable a proud pat on the shoulder, “Glad we were able to brighten your mood” Wade added and smiled proudly. “Yeah, not let’s get the hell out of here” the cyborg mumbled before pushing your now full cart towards the cash desks


End file.
